goosebumpsfandomcom-20200216-history
HorrorLand (Theme Park)
"Where Nightmares Come to Life!" : –The park's slogan HorrorLand is a horror-themed amusement park in an unknown location run by creatures known as Horrors. Description HorrorLand was a little-acknowledged part of the Goosebumps world up until the release of the Goosebumps HorrorLand book series in which monsters from throughout the Goosebumps series join together in an attempt to get rid of their enemies, the main characters from the original Goosebumps series. HorrorLand was created by a man named Kit Katzman in the 1970's and its staff is mostly creatures called Horrors. HorrorLand Rides and Attractions The following rides and attractions are located in HorrorLand: Deadly Doom Slide The Deadly Doom Slide is an attraction. Way back during the park´s 10th Anniversary Year, attendance started to die off. People were bored with the same old rides all over again. But, then Bill Board: Head of the HorrorLand Advertising came up with a plan to make the park frightening again. First, the Horrors bought the ten haunted acres of the cemetery next to it and used the tombstones to build several things over the park leaving many ghosts homeless and unhappy. Then a contest came in to design the scariest slide ever. Instead of picking one, the horrors picked 10 random designs and constructed the Doom Slide. The slides in the Doom Slide are: # The Ear Wax Alley # The Electric Banshee # The Worm Belly # The Dragonbreath Drive # The Just-a-Drop # The Hairy Luge # The Carpenter´s Delight # The Sewer Slide # The Infinity Dreadful # The So That´s were all the Axes Went! Carnival of Screams The Carnival of Screams is the only area visitors have access to when they enter the park. They must earn 10 frights to get into Vampire Village. It is the least scary area. It's known rides include: * Calamity Canyon * Wheel of Misfortune * HorrorLand Derby * Monster Mash * Dead Ringer * Bumper Carnage The following rides have been closed: * Ghost Train * Terrible Teacups * Ferris Squeal House of Mirrors The House of Mirrors is a small building made out of glass. Once inside, a person will sooner or later get trapped inside a room of glass where the walls will close in and try to crush them until a chute opens and they slide out. The official story is a horror supermodel trashed the place, but it obviously was closed to avoid guests escaping to Panic Park. Coffin Cruise The Coffin Cruise is an attraction where a person is put inside an open casket that floats down a river until the casket slams shut and the person is left in the darkness. Near the end, spiders crawl over the person. The coffin cruise is said to be lethal. It crosses the Mind Swamp in which brains float in the water. It is between Black Lagoon Water Park and Vampire Village. Werewolf Village The Werewolf Village is one of the many monster villages found throughout HorrorLand. It is a real working neighbourhood inhabited exclusively by Werewolves. It was created because at HorrorLand's start when its monsters were all roommates, a werewolf´s roommate would disappear on every full moon. A forest spot called Wolfsbane Forest was picked and added a few things. The main attractions are: * Make Me Howl! - A shop where they will transform you into a werewolf digitally. * Moment of Paws - A werewolf-run spa where it turns out that werewolves are really good masseuses and hairdressers. * Wolfgang´s Music Shop - A place where you can purchase werewolf howl recordings, moon-themed songs, and CDs of the most famous all-werewolf band ever called Howie and the Howlers. * Fur Sure! - A clothing store where all the clothes are made of shredded werewolf fur. * Over the Moon Souvenirs - A gift shop selling silver bullet key-chains, wolf cub dolls, miniature Werewolf Village play sets, jars of authentic werewolf drool, and wolf´s tooth necklaces. * Wolf It Down - The only vegetarian werewolf restaurant with the house specialties being tofu one-armed shepherd pie, cub club cheese sandwiches, and little pigs lettuce in a salad. * The Werewolf Petting Zoo - Visitors to HorrorLand can pet many kinds of werewolves from snuggly grey little cubs to mean gigantic adult ones. * The Wolfsbane Forest - A deep dark forest where giant bugs crawl in the trees. The Wolfsbane Forest is the feeding place for many werewolves and home to their distant, rare, and dangerous cousin called the White Wolf. Horror Rapids Not much is known about Horror Rapids, although it can be found near the House of Mirrors. Roller Coaster An out-of-order Roller Coaster found near the Bat Barn. Despite it being broken, people can still ride it....if they dare. Free Fall The Free Fall is a large, green building which is "the only bungee jump without a cord". Fever Swamp Unlike the titular swamp from The Werewolf of Fever Swamp, this version of Fever Swamp is one of HorrorLand's known water parks. A Great Gargantua show was hosted by Horrifico here. Alligator Swimming Pond The Alligator Swimming Pond is a small inlet of water which people can swim in, even though alligators live in it. It is waist-deep and warm. Vampire Village The Vampire Village is one of the many monster villages found throughout HorrorLand and can be found near the Monster Zoo. Here´s where most of the remaining Vampires live. It is also inhabited by vultures and bats of all kind. The main building is the Vampire State Building, a huge stairless, black and red, cape-wearing building that houses the Plasma Plaza. To get to it, you must follow the Yellow Guano Road. In the Vampire Village are many attractions such as: * Vulture Beach - A beach that is filled with vultures. * Bat Barn - A barn where bats are raised. * The Worm and Bait Shop - * The Mind Swamp - A swamp filled with floating brains. The Coffin Cruise passes through here. Stagger Inn The Stagger Inn is a hotel for HorrorLand visitors. It has a castle-like look and two sculpted Horrors with axes at the bottom of the staircase leading to the hotel entrance. Many screams and roars can be heard from inside the hotel, indicating that it is most likely haunted. When Britney Crosby and Molly Molloy were given their suite on the 13th floor, their room has a flat-screen TV, plenty of clothes, and no mirrors. Monster Zoo The Monster Zoo is a viridian-colored building where "horrible shrieks and howls can be heard from within" according to Lizzy Morris. Guillotine Museum The Guillotine Museum is a large, yellow building found near the Monster Zoo and the Vampire Village. Madame Doom Madame Doom is actually a robotic wooden fortune telling dummy that resides inside a small purple booth. She is said to be possessed by the ghost of a Russian fortune-teller. Black Lagoon Water Park Black Lagoon Water Park is one of the known water parks in HorrorLand. Quicksand Beach Quicksand Beach is a beach that resides in Black Lagoon Water Park and is made entirely out of quicksand. HorrorLand visitors are given special quicksand (semi-)resistant shoes and are told to walk across the beach. They sink, no matter what, into tubes hidden underneath the beach that take them to another part of the park. The Play Pen The Play Pen is a mini-arcade where you can play games like the Vampire Darts, Mirror Mirror, and The Trick or Treat Wheel. Happy Tooth Game The Happy Tooth Game is probably the most horrific and painful ride in HorrorLand. It involves a monster dentist's office, where the Horrors drill through human's teeth. There is blood on the spit sinks and the Horrors threaten to drill through the lips of people who do not open their mouths. The only way to escape is to twist the nose of a dentist, who are all robots, which shuts them down. Mad Labs Mad Labs is an area in HorrorLand which mainly consists of Mad Scientist-like buildings/architecture. It also has a "Horrors Only!" den where the player has to go into to get the 5th piece of the ticket. The place also has a "Face Off!" mask shop where the player buys a Horror mask that he/she can't get off. Known rides in Mad Labs include: * Buzzwire * Shock 'N' Roll * ThunderVolt * Brain Drain * Treadmill * Toxic Gunk Dunk Terror Tombs Terror Tombs is an area filled with Mummies. It is the last place that the player has to go to get out of HorrorLand. Chiller House Chiller House is a souvenir Horror shop owned by Jonathan Chiller. Hall of Horrors The Hall of Horrors is a large building hidden somewhere in HorrorLand. This location can't be found on the map of HorrorLand, it is located in the darkest shadows of the park. The Hall of Horrors is an ancient castle where visitors go and share their scary stories, only for the Story-Keeper to store it. It appears in the Goosebumps Hall of Horrors series. Good-Bye Land 'Good-Bye Land '''is the last attraction guests at HorrorLand will attend. It serves as the exit point for the theme park. Appearances Books * [[Goosebumps|''Goosebumps]] ** ''One Day at HorrorLand'' * ''Goosebumps Series 2000'': ** ''Return to HorrorLand'' * The ''Goosebumps HorrorLand'' series. Comics *''Goosebumps Graphix: Terror Trips'' *Monsters at Midnight Video Games * Escape from HorrorLand * Goosebumps HorrorLand Television * "One Day at HorrorLand" Part 1 * "One Day at HorrorLand" Part 2 Gallery One Day at HorrorLand - artwork.jpg|A sign for HorrorLand The HorrorLand.jpg|Horrorland HorrorLand hdr.jpg|Horrorland Logo HL Map.jpg|Map of Horrorland STAGGER INN.jpg|Stagger Inn Trivia * Another theme park in the Goosebumps universe called the "Carnival of Horrors" from the Give Yourself Goosebumps book "Escape from the Carnival of Horrors has a few rides that are based on the ones in HorrorLand. Category:HorrorLand Category:Locations Category:Amusement Park